


Short Version

by CarmillaCarmine



Series: First Kiss (fix-it) Series [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/pseuds/CarmillaCarmine
Summary: A first-kiss story.A ficlet and comic collaboration between CarmillaCarmine andThinkanddoodleWhen Sherlock reveals his “not dead” status to John, he is most pleasantly surprised by his friend’s reaction.





	Short Version

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Versión corta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435024) by [randomfandoms7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandoms7/pseuds/randomfandoms7)



> Another installment to the “First kiss Series” which will have first kisses fics for all episodes of the show and wonderful comics to go with them! 
> 
> A GIANT thank you to [Thinkanddoodle](https://thinkanddoodle-batch.tumblr.com/)  
> for her willingness to work with me and for being awesome in general :)

“Well, the short version: not dead.”

Sherlock hadn't known what John’s reaction would be and it looked like his friend wasn’t sure of that himself. John paled, but he would not faint; he couldn’t. His expression was full of pain and anguish and Sherlock realised that leaving John had been a mistake. The emotions on his friend’s face changed like a kaleidoscope. He looked angry and, frankly, he looked quite scary. The weird moustache intensified that look.

Sherlock tried talking himself out of the situation he had put John in, but his initial idea stopped being funny.

When John grabbed Sherlock by the suit jacket and hurled him backwards, Sherlock let him, mangled back be damned. He would let John do whatever he needed in order to make peace with what Sherlock had apparently put him through. He had underestimated the impact his disappearance had had on John. He knew now, that the idea to surprise his friend had been a lapse in judgement on his part.

Sherlock’s back hit the floor and he closed his eyes, bracing himself for the impact of John’s fists, for John’s anger to be released on his body. He was ready to welcome pain on his face as an addition to the pain in his heart.

Instead, to his utter shock, he felt John’s lips on his own. The kiss was hard and demanding as John’s thighs squeezed his hips. Thankfully what was happening was far from the reaction Sherlock had feared just moments before. John had always managed to surprise him and nothing has changed.

John Watson did something he had never done before. He kissed Sherlock.

When shock and surprise evaporated from Sherlock in a matter of seconds, he parted his lips to welcome John’s tongue. He could taste desire and desperation. John kissed him as if Sherlock was about to vanish from under him, as if he had to kiss him as hard as he could before Sherlock was gone again. He was not going anywhere this time, and he had to reassure John of that. His hands roamed on John’s back before settling on his hips. He had dreamt of a moment like this for years.

The chorus of gasps around them grew louder when John’s hands moved on Sherlock’s body, pulling at his shirt to release it from Sherlock’s trousers.

 

They were separated by the security of the restaurant. Quite nicely, considering the circumstances, they were asked to leave and never return.

-

They sat in front of each other in a small diner, situated a short walking distance from the restaurant. Mary sat next to John, her arms crossed, eyeing them suspiciously. She had been quiet since they’d left the restaurant and was clearly analysing the situation and the stake she had in it. She was clearly angry but her curiosity made her stay with them.

John deserved an explanation and he was desperately trying to stay composed, waiting for it. His left hand squeezed into a fist then opened again flat on the table.

“I calculated that there were 13 possibilities once I’d invited Moriarty onto the roof.” Sherlock started saying.

“I don’t care how you faked it, Sherlock. I want to know why.” John’s voice was close to breaking as he said the last word.

“I needed you to believe it. I couldn’t ask you to risk your life this time. I needed you to stay safe when I went to dismantle-”

John was over the checked-cloth covered table and on him in a matter of seconds and Sherlock welcomed the weight even as his chair tipped and they landed on the cold, tiled floor.

Mary’s yells of John’s name faded into the background when the warmth of John’s lips and the weight of his body covered Sherlock’s in a frenzy of need. This time, John’s hands were on Sherlock’s cheeks before they slid to Sherlock’s hair.

He couldn’t wait to be alone with John, in the confines of their home, but they had to straighten out what happened, and John had to talk to his girlfriend. The same one who was dragging John off him by his collar. John finally relented, stood up and reached to help Sherlock. Once John’s hand was in his, Sherlock pulled himself to his feet but didn’t release his friend. They moved to the venue next door and John’s hand in his own was a comfortable new sensation that somehow sealed a silent agreement of where they stood.

-

They didn’t bother to sit down in the third place they ended up. The small sandwich bar that was still open had few patrons but even if it had been crowded, it would not have mattered to John.

His eyes were on Sherlock’s lips as he was talking. The lips that were swollen and had a bite on the side from John’s enthusiastic kissing. It would leave a mark for at least a day. John smiled to himself thinking of Sherlock seeing it in the mirror and thinking of him.

“I just wished I knew you were alive.” John whispered, his heart aching at the thought of the two lonely years of his life but also of what Sherlock must have gone through. In order to keep John safe, he committed himself to a life of lies, espionage and God knows what else.

“I’ve nearly been in contact so many times but...” The regret on Sherlock’s face was palpable.

“I get it. Why now?” John was still angry at him, but he also understood his friend’s point of view. He wouldn’t lead Sherlock to a certain death if he could help it either.

“London is in danger, John. And I need your help.”

“My help?” John didn’t try to hide his smile this time.

“You have missed this, admit it. The thrill of the chase, the blood pumping through your veins, just the two of us against the rest of the world.”

“You.” John corrected him, and Sherlock finally stopped talking. “I’ve missed you.”

John took a deep breath as he was about to dive for Sherlock again but it was Sherlock who reached for him, putting large, yet gentle hands on John’s cheeks. This time the kiss wasn’t rushed, it wasn’t desperate anymore. It was a slow, tender caress that made John melt into the touch. Sherlock nipped John’s lips delicately, teasing him with what he had in store for him. John’s hands found Sherlock’s chest and he slid them up, feeling muscles that Sherlock hadn’t had before. He wanted to trace the flesh under the shirt with his fingertips but he was certain now that Sherlock was really here and not leaving, so there would be a time and place to do that. Instead, he encircled Sherlock’s waist and, after breaking the kiss, rested his cheek in the crook of Sherlock’s neck.

“Oh for fuck’s sake!” Mary’s exasperation was loud and clear coming from behind them.

Reluctantly, John let go of his friend and turned around. Mary marched outside huffing obscenities under her breath. John gave Sherlock a longing look as he stepped away, his hand holding Sherlock’s as long as the distance allowed before he had to let it go. John followed Mary and he could see from the corner of his eye that Sherlock was waving for a cab.

“Mary...” He started but he had no idea what he was supposed to say. ‘I’m sorry’ didn’t feel like enough.

“You’re an arsehole, John...” She pushed an index finger into his chest. “But I’ve never seen you so happy.” She sighed looking in Sherlock's direction. “I can’t say, I’m surprised after how much you’ve been telling me about him.” Her voice was steady but John could see the sadness and fury underneath her seemingly calm exterior. “I hate you right now. I really fucking do.” John nodded for lack of words and inability to somehow make it easier for her. She closed her eyes as her lips took a downward turn. “Now, get out of my sight.” She hissed through her teeth without opening her eyes to look at him one more time.

“Goodbye, Mary.” Was all he could say before he started walking away.

She didn’t respond but massaged her temples with her index finger and thumb. She was smart enough to know that she stood no chance in keeping John away from Sherlock and had the decency not to even try. John never looked back. He reached the open door of the cab waiting for him and slid inside, next to Sherlock.

“Where to?” The cabbie asked.

John felt chills when he heard Sherlock’s low voice announce the same address that he had the day they’d met. The same one, John hoped, he would now live at for a long time.

“The address is 221B Baker Street.”

John looked at Sherlock’s hand resting on the seat between them and remembered all the times they had sat exactly in the same way and John had wished he had had the courage to take Sherlock's hand in his. This time, he didn’t hesitate. He placed his palm over the top of Sherlock’s. He could see the corner of Sherlock’s lips lift in a smile before he turned his palm over to take John’s hand. He closed his fingers around it and John had a feeling that everything was all right in the world.

“John?”

“Yes?”

Sherlock turned to face him, the expression on his face was grave.

“Can you promise me something?”

“Anything.” He squeezed Sherlock's hand in reassurance.

“Promise me you’ll shave that thing off.” He motioned John’s moustache with his free hand.

John burst out laughing. “I promise.”

 

Short version: still in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated :)


End file.
